


Everyone can be cool!

by Blackwidowislyfe



Category: Game Grumps, Video Blogging RPF, jacksepticeye, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: Also I don't know Matt and Ryan's last names I'm sorryyyyy, Bedwetting, Cool Patrol au, DON'T ASK QUESTIONS CHILDREN, Diapers, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Gen, I Blame Tumblr, I Don't Even Know, I REGRET NOTHING, Slight Hurt/Comfort, Why is that a recognized and suggested tag, idk - Freeform, pull-ups, those are the basic tags, why
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-06
Updated: 2018-11-06
Packaged: 2018-12-25 04:17:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12027939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blackwidowislyfe/pseuds/Blackwidowislyfe
Summary: Mark was a little less cool than the rest of the patrol. That's okay! They love him and newcomer Jack all the same!





	1. In which the cool Patrol begins

**Author's Note:**

  * For [milkyuu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/milkyuu/gifts).



> JAKLDFJLSKGJLKDFJJ KL BLAME TUMBLR FOR THIS MONSTROSITY I DID THIS INSTEAD OF THE HOMEWORK DUE TOMORROW THAT'S HOW BADLY I NEEDED TO WRITE THIS OKAY?????
> 
> Warnings: Bedwetting, mentions of pull-ups. For clarification, Jack is an 18-year-old College freshman in this fic. Don't like? Don't read! Then again I question how you found this and why you chose it.... ANYWAYS!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ninja Brian wasn't always the sexy murderer he is today. But how did he get there????

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I DON'T EVEN KNOW ANYMORE JUST ENJOY.
> 
> Warnings: A little bit of wetting, some possible misgendering, outing. think that's it. If I missed something lemme know. I'm doing this instead of homework again :D

He woke up in a new place. There was a nursemaid beside him, or at least he assumed she was. Then again it was rather rude to assume a person’s gender, given the circumstances. He wanted to speak but he decided against it, watching her leave and stuck with more questions than answers.

 

* * * *

 

The next person that came in was important. Or at least he assumed they were, considering they were flanked on either side by two rather intense looking ninjas.

 

“I am the headmaster of the ninja dojo,” They said. “One of our former members found you passed out in the woods and brought you back. I… I wasn’t sure about it, but they were insistent. They said that they saw potential in you.”

 

“You… You might be wrong,” He said and oh, there it was again. His own voice was wrong. Everything about him was wrong. He was trapped inside the wrong body. The wrong voice, the wrong body, the wrong everything. The master raised his eyebrows, but said nothing.

 

“I… We don’t usually take in runaways, but… You seem an exception,” He said. “Tell me… What were you running from?”

 

“My father,” He whispered and there it was again, the wrong voice. “He… He found out I was… I wasn’t who he thought I was. Said he would beat it out of me and… and I ran. Ran as far as I could until I passed out. Binders um… Don’t usually work with exercise.”

 

The headmaster nodded. “I will make you a deal. We will keep you hidden, and turn you into one of us. You take a vow of silence.”

 

“...No one can know what I am,” He whispered.

 

“We’ll help you as much as we can with a transition,” Master said. He cried. He would be his true self.

 

* * * *

 

It took two years, but he was finally ready. He was a deadly assassin. He was actually a man. He… was meeting the person who rescued him that day. Like… he was walking through the entrance of the dojo. He was tall, slim, had a jewfro. It was a jewfro right? In any case the blue spandex suit he was wearing left little to the imagination, and the cape behind him made him seem rather… silly. Brian was suddenly overcome with the reality that maybe, he wasn’t just trans, but gay. Huh.

 

Sensei sent word for him to appear, masked. Not hard, since he only ever de-masked inside his quarters, or in front of sensei. The man was even more handsome in person, and oh yes, his heart was fluttering, and he could feel the blush under his mask.

 

“He is as you predicted, Mister Sexbang,” Sensei informed the stranger. Sexbang? “A deadly ninja, trained in hand to hand, kung fu, and the way of the sword. And he also dabbles in the musical arts as well.”

 

“Perfect,” Sexbang said, and now he was smiling at Brian. “My name is Danny. Danny Sexbang. And you are?”

 

“Ah, I forgot to mention. He has taken a vow of silence,” Sensei explained, sparing Brian.

 

“Oh, well that’s no biggie,” Danny explained.

 

* * * *

 

Sensei explained later that he would be accompanying mister Sexbang.

 

“For as long as he requires you,” Sensei added. “Go. see what the world has to offer my child.” Brian gave him a worried look. “I have the dojo to look after. You are a capable warrior.” Brian nodded. Sensei didn’t mention that the dojo was about to enter into a long war with the Samurais, and would lose. Brian wouldn’t find out for several years. But in that moment, he trusted his sensei. He would not let his sensei down.

 

* * * *

 

“Oh Ninja Brian!” Danny laughed. This guy was hot. An idiot, but a hot idiot. And for some reason, he had chosen Brian as his sidekick. They were a pretty cool band. Well kind of. Danny just played the guitar and Brian played the keyboard but still. It was something. More than he ever thought he would get. More than he probably deserved.

 

Danny wanted to add to their little posse though. Brian shrugged. He didn’t care. Whatever made Danny happy, he would go along with. And whenever they got into trouble, He got them out of it by any means necessary. 

 

* * * *

 

Ugh. He fucking hated it when THAT came. That stupid week each month that reminded him that as much as he wanted to be a man, he still had a fucking duderus (Renaming it had helped). And said Duderus was currently punishing him for not being pregnant. The dojo had offered him bottom surgery, but he hadn’t been completely sure about it at the time, so he had decided against it. He was just grateful Danny didn’t look too deeply into the amount of blood in Brian’s laundry. 

 

However when they were trying to put together what Danny was calling the “Cool Patrol” it got a bajillion times worse (what? He never did finish school. It could theoretically be a number). They were cornered in an alley (meaning Danny and the two idiot nerdlings were all cowering behind himself), and the idiot thugs were not as afraid of the death stars and knives as they should be. Which was probably because Brian was half curled in on himself because the cramps were bad. They always were. Which was how he ended up getting punched in the stomach and doubled over in pain, a loud groan escaping him. And then they de-masked him. Because of course they did. He needed a haircut and his face was still painfully feminine because he hadn’t been able to finish out the transition.

 

“Some fucking ninja you are,” The thugs sneered. “Fucking tranny.”

 

“LEAVE HIM THE FUCK ALONE!” Danny roared, getting up and shoving at them. He got a black eye for his troubles, and then the idiots walked off cackling. The tears were unstoppable and oh, how he wished he was dead, or back at the dojo, or literally anywhere or anything but here, now, dealing with this.

 

“Ninja Brian? Brian look at me,” Danny said. It wasn’t that ridiculous facade he tried to pull everywhere else, but the gentle, genuine Danny that had popped out when Brian was sad, or stabby. “Hey, whatever’s going on we can handle, okay?”

 

“Y-you’re not… disgusted?” His voice was rough and warbly, sore from disuse for years.

 

“No. A little confused, but not disgusted,” Danny promised.

 

“Fuck!” Matt whined. And great, now Danny had TWO weepy people to deal with, one of whom just pissed their pants.

 

“Shh, no big deal Mattie,” Ryan assured the kid. Danny sighed.

 

“You two got any place to go tonight?”

 

“Uhm…” Ryan fidgeted slightly, unsure if he should really be trusting two strangers.

 

“I’ve got a Ninja and we both just saved your asses. Kind of. And I swear that we won’t hurt you,” Danny promised.

 

“Yeah, okay, fair enough,” Ryan agreed. “But one fishy thing and we call the cops.”

 

“Fair trade.” Danny stood, helping Ninja B to their(?) feet and started the walk back to the car.

 

* * * *

 

Once they were back at the house (And Matt and Ryan had clean clothes and a shower),Danny sat Brian down on the couch, handing him a mug of tea and providing him some much needed advil. Danny himself had a bag of ice over his eye.

 

“I imagine you have questions,” Brian asked, his voice still sounding so wrong.

 

“A few,” Danny shrugged. “Where you ever going to tell me?”

 

“...The jury’s out,” Brian sighed. “I uh… don’t have great experiences with coming out.”

 

“....Is Brian an okay name? Are there different pronouns you want me to use?” Danny asked.

 

“No. I um… Brian is my preferred name. And Male pronouns are good. I uh… would like to continue not talking. I hate the sound of my voice.”

 

“Noted,” Danny agreed. “But uh… You don’t normally fold in on yourself like you did. Um…. Fuck how do I say this without sounding like an invasive asshole?”

 

“You can’t. Yes I’m on shark week,” Brian growled. “Cramps are hell with or without Testosterone, and I am very much without Testosterone.”

 

“Is that a thing you want or need?” Danny asked.

 

“I… It’s not really an option,” Brian sighed. “It would take a long time and gender therapy and we don’t exactly get benefits with our semi-successful rock career.”

 

“That’s not what I asked Brian. I said is Testosterone something you want or need?” Brian hesitated, before nodding his head. “Then we’ll start the process. You… fuck Bri, I’m not good with words.”

 

“And I am?” Brian scoffed.

 

“You’ve communicated with your eyes and various changes in your breathing for three years, I think you’re pretty good with communication,” Danny giggled. “You.. you mean a lot to me. Maybe… maybe more than as my best friend.”

 

“What if the feeling was mutual?” Brian asked softly.

 

“Then… Then I think maybe we should do something about that,” Danny purred. He literally sounded like a cat and oh, that fluttery feeling he always got in his chest when Danny did… almost anything was back.

 

“We need to check on our guests first,” Brian pointed out. “They looked like they had seen better days and needed a good meal.”

 

“Yeah,” Danny sighed. “You want me to make dinner while the advil kicks in?” Brian nodded, curling back up into a ball. Danny got up, hesitating before gently running his fingers through Brian’s hair. So what if his Ninja sidekick wasn’t cisgendered? He was Danny’s best friend, and friends stick together through anything and everything.


	2. Chapter 2

Jack was coming over for “Initiation” tonight. It wasn’t anything obscene. Ninja Brian had pulled out the katana the one time Ryan and Matt had tried to pull something. And they all had gone through it. Matt and Ryan, Danny, Even Ninja Brian. Mark had been the latest addition to their little posse. 

 

However his initiation had been… a bit of an ordeal. It wasn’t the process of the initiation that was the problem. All they had to do was say a few things (Promise to stand up for others, obey ninja Brian, not hold Ninja Brian responsible for bodily harm/accidental death, etc). Then Danny gave you your leather and then they watched movies until the wee hours of the morning. But Mark… had forgotten/been too embarrassed to “pad up” before he fell asleep. Long story short he found out Ninja Brian had a soft spot and now Danny kept a package of pull-ups under the bathroom sink for Mark. Even Ryan and Matt didn’t tease him about the bedwetting or pull-ups really; they had even been the ones to find some with cute little skulls that disappeared when you wet them!

 

But that lead to the little ball of anxiety sitting in Mark’s tummy. Jack had shown up at the roller rink, and Danny had been waiting. The kid had his backpack again. He always had it, and Mark was curious as to why. Matt and Ryan quickly enveloped him into their high-jinks and then it was off to the counter to get their skates.

 

* * * *

 

Mark was fiddling nervously with the zipper on his jacket. Ninja Brian gave him a look.

 

“Psh, I’m not nervous,” Mark scoffed. Ninja B gave him another pointed look. “So what if I am? Look at them.” Mark looked over at the skating rink, where Jack was rolling by, being tugged by Matt and Ryan, Danny spinning as he skated behind them. “I’m not gonna take that from them. I can swallow my insecurities for one night.”

 

Ninja Brian shrugged.

 

* * * *

 

“Y-you really want me to be part of your cool patrol?” Jack stammered, holding the leather jacket.

 

“Hells yeah we do!” Matt cheered. 

 

“We think you’re pretty cool little dude,” Danny said confidently. Even Ninja Brian blinked. “Oh stop it Ninja Brian!”

 

“Do I get to learn how to speak ninja?” Jack asked excitedly.

 

“We’ll work on it,” Danny promised, to which Jack squeed. “Now then! As newcomer, you get to pick what movie we watch first tonight!”

 

“Uhm, uhhh, what about Winnie the Pooh!” Jack said, his hand flying over his mouth the minute he said it. “I-I didn’t-”

 

“Great choice!” Ryan said genuinely. Mark smiled, nodding his head in approval. Jack let out a sigh of relief.

 

“Then we shall commence with the movies after we change for bed!” Danny declared, getting a rousing cheer from his posse. Ninja Brian shooed them off to change, but kept a hand on Mark’s shoulder. 

 

“What?” The red head asked. Ninja Brian blinked. “I would never-” He felt a small-ish squeeze on his shoulder. “Okay fine! I-I’ll… I’ll wear it, okay?” Ninja Brian nodded. Mark sighed, sulking as he walked into the bathroom to change.

 

* * * *

 

Mark stood in the bathroom, examining himself in the mirror. He had his pull-up on, but was it visible? Could it be heard when he walked? Would Jack…  _ notice that Mark wasn't as cool as he seemed?  _ As much as Danny and the crew assured him, Mark still felt insecure about it all.

 

“You alive in there dude?” Danny called from the other side of the door.

 

“Y-yeah,” Mark said, but Danny wasn’t convinced, and came barging in anyways. He always did it.

 

“Come on little man. No one can tell,” He assured his buddy. “Besides, we all know anyways.”

 

“N-not-”

 

“Jack won’t care. And if he does, I’ll deal with it,” Danny promised. Ninja Brian popped up from behind Danny, scaring them both. “No Brian, you do not have permission to use your death stars if the newbie picks on Markimoo.”

 

At the nickname, Mark blushed, slinking out of the bathroom. Welp. Might as well get this freak show on the road.

 

* * * *

 

It was dark out. Or was it light? Mark wasn’t sure. It was that grace period between the dark of night and the beginning of sunrise. All he knew was that it was too early to be awake. He moved to roll over, when he heard a small whimper from where Jack was lying. That wasn’t good. Was he having a bad dream? Mark looked over and- oh.

 

“Jack?” Mark whispered.

 

“I-I’m fine,” The kid tried, but he sound like he was crying. Mark could understand why.

 

“Mnf, wha?” Danny said, the jewfro an even bigger mess than it normally was as he poked his head up. Matt and Ryan groaned simultaneously, and then the lights were being turned on (Ninja Brian!)

 

Jack hiccupped, covering his face with his hands. “I’m sorry!” He sobbed and oh, was that how Mark looked that first night too?

 

“Hey, no, don’t be sorry Kiddo. Happens to the best of us, right guys?” Danny urged. 

 

“Yeah,” Matt and Ryan responded, looking at Mark.

 

“I-I… You’re not the only one kid,” Mark stuttered, his own cheeks red. “I- I’m not as cool as you think.”

 

“W-what do ya mean?” Jack sniffled, scrubbing at his face. Mark blushed, but tugged down his pants just enough to show the waistband of his pull-up. Jack tilted his head to the side.

 

“This uh, kind of happened my first night too,” Mark explained. “But… I didn’t get kicked out. Danny and Brian are really nice. A-and Matt and Ryan too.”

 

“So up, go shower. There’s pull-ups under the sink, I’ll take care of the couch,” Danny urged, helping Jack to his feet.

 

“I-I’ve got one in m-my bag,” Jack stammered, reaching out for it. Mark was the one who handed them to the kid, a reassuring smile on his face. Or at least he hoped it was reassuring. The tiny smile Jack gave him was enough reassurance. Ninja Brian stood by the door, for once without his mask. And he was smiling, right at Mark.

**Author's Note:**

> This was actually really fun and now I want to write the cool-patrol-turned-makeshift-family with little babs Mark and Jack and their silly older brothers Matt and Ryan and lowkey romantic Ninja B/Danny Sexbang bc let's be real, THE WORLD NEEDS MORE OF THAT. Ahem. If you want more put it in the comments but don't get your hopes up? I have to go read for Anthropology and I wouldl rather do anything but so I love you guys and I will see you next time!


End file.
